Ban's sweetest memory
by Midou Kerian
Summary: Midou Ban looked down at the golden bells in his hand. And the memory that they brought. Yaoi, BanKazuki, one-shot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Get Backers or any of the characters. (Yes, this is a cruel, cruel world!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Midou Ban looked down at the golden bells in his hand. He closed his eyes, recalling his sweetest memory of Ito no Kazuki._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ban, you're being stubborn."

Ban sat on a double bed, wearing nothing but black cotton boxers. "I don't want to go, Yarnball. I don't want to see him."

Kazuki frowned at Ban. "You have to learn to deal with it, Ban. Juubei and I are just friends now, I told you."

"I know, but I don't think I have to attend any dinner parties thrown by my boyfriend's former lover."

Kazuki kneeled on the bed, his knees on either side of Ban's thighs. He leaned in to kiss him deeply, easing himself into his lap. Ban wrapped his arms around Kazuki, pulling him close to his body.

Kazuki broke the kiss and leaned away slightly. "Come on, Ban, get dressed now. I promise to finish this when we get back."

Ban rubbed Kazuki's sides seductively. "No, let's finish now. I'll come after we're done."

"Do you promise, Ban?" Kazuki's voice was turning slightly husky with growing desire.

Ban lay back on the bed, pulling his lover on top of him. "I promise. Now get these clothes off..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuki and Ban sat on the hood of Ban's car, leaning against the windshield. The moonlight bathed everything around them in a soft pearly glow.

"You know, Yarnball, that was agonizing."

"Oh, it was fun, Ban. And Ginji and Himiko kept you entertained well."

"No, I didn't say I was bored. I was sick of Samurai-boy throwing himself at you."

"He wasn't, Ban."

"Oh? What do you call him finding excuses to touch you every ten seconds then?"

"Ginji does that to you, Ban."

Ban remained silent for a few minutes.

"Fine, I'll try not to be like this. But I'm only doing this for you."

"That's all I'm asking for. Thank you, Ban."

"And just for the record, Ginji and I were never lovers. Unlike you and him."

"Let it go, Ban."

Ban sighed unhappily. "Fine."

They sat like that for another twenty minutes. Ban felt Kazuki's fingers slide softly over his own. He leaned onto Kazuki's bare shoulder and rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin.

"I'm sorry, Itomaki."

Kazuki chuckled. "It's not necessary, Ban. I don't need apologies from people I love."

Ban stiffened a little at his words. "Kazuki... what did you just say?"

Kazuki's face clouded over as he turned away. "I'm sorry, Ban. I know you're not ready to hear that yet."

Ban kissed his neck softly. "Itomaki. My Itomaki," he said affectionately. "I don't need apologies from people I love either."

Kazuki turned to look into Ban's fiery blue eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he lost himself in Ban's kisses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the entire night there... I wish I hadn't denied being in love till that night, and given him so much pain till then.

_Tears blurred the Get Backer's vision as he knelt, shaking the bells softly to hear Kazuki's sweet trademark. He slipped one into his pocket._

_The other, he placed on the coffin being lowered into the ground._

So we'll always stay connected, my sweet. Till we meet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seems like all I can write today are BanKazuki one-shots. I don't usually write anything separating lovers, especially by death. Maybe I'm growing as a writer. Hmm, after that moment of pretentiousness, I must beg you not to flame (though it's expected after killing off the best-looking guy in GB).

Kerian


End file.
